Invisible
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Is magic good or evil?" He smiled gently. "You need to live," he replied. Natsu/Lucy
1. Invisible

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. I honestly don't know. Welcome me back, though. It has been a while. **

"I don't want to go to the guild," Lucy whispered softly and rolled over to face her partner. Said partner smiled and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

"We don't have to," He replied in a gentle voice.

"I'm tired," Lucy said and purred under his touch. "I want to stay with you."

"We can't stay like this forever," Natsu replied.

Lucy snorted in annoyance. The blonde stuck her tongue out and flicked his forehead.

"Very mature, m'lady," Natsu said and showed his signature grin.

Lucy stuck her tongue out once more and subsequently rolled over to face the ceiling. For a few minutes they were silent as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"Why can't we stay forever like this?" Lusy asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"No magic exist to make us stay here," the fire dragon slayer answered.

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Then why is magic necessary to make us stay here?"

"Because it would be evil to make you stay here. You need to live."

"Is magic good or evil?"

Natsu did not answer as he stared into her brown eyes. The dragon slayer smiled, but happiness did not reach his eyes. Lucy did not get the answer she wanted to have.

.

.

.

"I don't want to go to the guild," Lucy said and knew her partner was behind her.

"I know," he replied as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm tired," the girl stated.

"I know," Natsu replied once more, "but you can't stay here forever."

"I want to stay here with you."

"You know you can't. You need to live."

"Neh, Natsu, is magic good or evil?"

.

.

.

It had been over two weeks since the last time Lucy visited her beloved guild. The celestial mage felt more tired every day and rather stayed in bed than to face her nakama. Natsu kept her company, though, but he couldn't stay with her forever.

Said boy sighed as he stared at the sleeping form of his blonde partner. She slept more than 14 hours a day nowadays and it seemed he could not keep her awake. Lucy needed to live.

"I don't want to go to the guild," she murmured in her sleep and took on a fetal position. Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time and answered: "I know."

"Is magic good or evil?"

.

.

.

The next day Lucy awoke with a big yawn. When she opened her eyes, it was not Natsu who was in her apartment to her surprise, it was Erza.

The scarlet mage smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," Lucy replied in full honesty.

"How about a bath and afterwards a visit at the guild? It will cheer you up."

Lucy frowned. "I don't want to go to the guild."

"I know, Lucy," Erza whispered. She pulled her friend into a hug as a few silent tears made their way across her cheeks. "We will be fine."

"Is magic good or evil?" Lucy questioned.

Erza shook her head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know," she repeated as the sobs became louder.

"Why are you crying?" Lucy's lip trembled.

"You will be fine. We will be fine. We'll get through this, together."

Lucy hugged her sister figure back and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know what is going on."

.

.

.

Around noon the next day, Gray decided to visit his teammate. Lucy blinked twice as she saw her friend walking through her apartment.

"Gray?"

Said friend turned around and smirked playfully. "You finally decided to wake up, eh?"

"How long have you been here?"

The ice mage shrugged his shoulder. "A few hours tops," he answered carelessly.

Lucy stretched her limbs and cracked her neck. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, but when she tried to get up, her legs gave in and she tumbled forward. Gray was just in time to catch her.

"You should get out of bed more," Gray said with a worried tone in his voice. He gently placed her back on the mattress.

"I'm tired," Lucy ascertained.

"I know."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "How does everybody know I'm tired? And where is Natsu? And Happy? "

"I will tell you if you agree to come with me to the guild."

"I don't want to go to the guild."

"I know." Gray sighed and took a seat next to his friend on the bed. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled the blonde into his chest.

Suddenly, a question popped into Lucy's mind.

"Is magic good or evil?"

"Why do you want to know that so badly?"

"Because I have been wondering."

Gray decided not to answer and instead he made her some food to get her back on her feet.

.

.

.

A certain blue feline sneaked into Lucy's bed and curled his tail around her wrist. He summoned his wings and prayed to god the blonde girl didn't wake up. He was ordered to take her to the guild. It had been over a month and everyone was worried about the well-being of the guild member.

Unfortunately, Lucy's eyes flickered open just in time. Happy wanted to leave through the window. Lucy pulled her hand back and the duo landed on the bed with a soft thump. Happy, scared of his teammates reaction, summoned his wings once more and flew out of Lucy's reach.

As he turned around to face the wrath of the blonde, he was surprised that Lucy only stared at him with a sad expression.

Her lower lip trembled and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. The young mage sobbed quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't want to go to the guild," she murmured.

Tears also appeared in Happy's eyes as he cried out her name and flew into her chest.

"Please, please, please," he begged her.

Lucy hugged the blue exceed, but restrained herself to give in his pleads.

"I'm tired," she whispered, "Where is Natsu?"

Happy shook his head and muttered something inaudible.

"You need to live," a deep voice said and Lucy turned her head towards it.

A gentle smile reached the dragon slayer's face. He reached his hand out to get Lucy out of her bed, but she refused by shaking her head.

"I don't want to go the guild," Lucy repeated.

"I know!" Happy answered for Natsu.

"I wasn't talking to you, Happy. I need to convince Natsu I'm tired, real tired."

Happy suddenly stopped crying and looked up to Lucy with wide eyes.

"Natsu is not here," he spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

Lucy snorted and narrowed her eyebrows. "He is right behind you."

Happy shook his head.

"Natsu is not with us anymore, remember? He is dead, Lucy! Killed with magic! Don't say stuff like that!" Happy cried and smacked Lucy's cheek with his small paw. "Don't say stuff like that..."

Lucy's body trembled as she watched Natsu's body fading. She reached out to get his hand, but it was an illusion.

"Is magic good or evil?" Lucy asked.

"_You need to live."_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Don't kill me please! Reviews are always appreciated, though... **


	2. Fly forever

**A/N: Hi guys! I decided to make a second chapter for this story. It takes place a few months later. It is not as sad as the first! **

.

.

.

**Chapter 2  
**  
_Fly forever! _

_._

_._

_._

"Happy, wake up," Lucy whispered and nudged her blue companion.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Lucy." He acknowledged her.

The blonde smiled gently. Happy rubbed his eyes and curled his tail around Lucy's wrist as an automatic reaction.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucy said and flicked his ear. Happy groaned in pain, but did not response.

"You know," Happy said to his friend, "I made a decision."

The girl tilted her head in curiosity.

"_Magic is evil. It killed Natsu." _

Instead of the expected tears, Lucy smiled sadly at his statement. "You are a magic user yourself."

"I'm using it for the good stuff."

"You're saying your magic isn't evil?"

"No."

"Then don't use the word magic itself. Evil magic is evil. Good magic is good," Lucy stated and smirked.

"Besides, Natsu is not dead. He's flying."

Happy did not have the guts to respond to her statement.

.

.

.

"Lu-chan, what are you reading?"

Lucy snapped out of her fantasy world to look up to one of her best friends. A small smile played on Levy's lips and the blonde girl returned the gesture.

"Pride and prejudice."

"_Again?_"

Lucy held her index finger against her mouth and winked. "You know I'm a sucker for romance."

"Yeah, me too," Levy sighed as she took a seat next to the young mage.

"I bet Gajeel is a hater." Lucy smirked. Levy groaned and hit her head on the table.

"What about Natsu?" Levy suddenly asked.

"What about him?"

"Was he romantic?"

Lucy laughed. "You know Natsu. He has never been romantic, not now, not ever."

"Lucy..."

"Natsu is not dead. He's flying."

.

.

.

"Would Lucy like something to drink?"

The celestial mage looked up from her magazine to see Juvia look at her with a sweet smile. Lucy nodded friendly.

"Hit me with a fire whiskey."

Juvia looked a little shocked by her request, but ordered it anyway.

"Aren't you enjoying the party, Lucy-san?"

"I am, but Erza ordered me to sit down, because I'm still recovering. She gave me this magazine, so I could entertain myself."

Lucy took a zip of her drink, but spit it right back into the glass. She laughed. "I don't know why Natsu likes this stuff."

Juvia took the drink out of her hand and zipped it herself. The water mage gagged.

"Juvia finds it disgusting," she whispered.

Lucy smirked as she flicked her friend's forehead. "Told you."

"Juvia wishes Natsu could have been here. Gray-sama isn't who he used to be. "

"I wish he was here too, but he is not dead, though. He is flying."

.

.

.

Lucy walked down the street back to her apartment. It was late at night. Fairy Tail had been partying once again, because of Mira's birthday. She wouldn't say she was drunk, but she downed enough alcohol to feel tipsy.

Upon feeling his master's situation, Loke decided to summon himself to walk her back to the apartment.

Lucy grinned and smacked his shoulder. "Loke!" She exclaimed.

Loke shook his head and smirked. "Enjoyed the night, eh?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

Loke was glad his master was doing better. During the time Lucy had illusions of Natsu, she never once summoned him. Of course he summoned himself, but he was ordered by the master of Fairy Tail to leave her be for the moment. He was furious, but had no other to choice to accept it.

"Where is Happy?"

"He was around here somewhere," Lucy said as she scanned the area. She suddenly stared down at her chest and slapped her forehead. "Here," she said and unzipped her jacket. Happy's head stuck out and Lucy grinned once more. "He's cosy."

"I'm jealous," Loke said.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Pervert!" She accused him.

"Normally Natsu would have walked me home," she suddenly spoke.

Loke snapped his head to see the expression on her face. It shocked him. It seemed as if Lucy was blessed.

"But the best thing is that he is not dead. He's flying!"

.

.

.

"It seems nobody believes me."

"Aye..."

"But I know it is true."

"Why would he be flying?"

"He's a dragon. They fly forever."

.

.

.

Lucy was walking on her own in the park. She was enjoying the first sunrays, since spring had just begun. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Suddenly something covered her eyes and she opened them in surprise.

A huge creature covered the sun. His scales sparkled in the sunlight and his eyes looked down on the girl. For a few seconds Lucy was scared, but then she smiled.

"Fly, Natsu!" She yelled.

"Fly forever!"

The creature seemed to smirk as he spread his wings. As he ascended, he spoke the following words in a low voice.

"I will be back."

"Keep flying as I will be always watching your way."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Enjoyed it? Don't forget to review! :-)


	3. The truth

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It means a lot to me.**

**This is a _very very very short __drabble_. Just a simple explanation as in why Lucy thinks Natsu is a dragon. I may continue, as in I have a few ideas. I just have to type them out.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3  
**  
_The truth _

"Master Makarov."

The old man looked up from the papers on his desk. "Erza," he replied.

The redhead sighed and clenched her fists. Makarov eyed her in curiosity. He knew what she wanted to dicuss.

"It's Lucy," Erza finally said after a few moments. "I'm worried."

"We're worried," the master corrected her. Erza nodded.

"It seems she's now hallucinating Natsu is a dragon."

"I know."

"But he's not."

Makarov sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked towards the window and watched the clear sky. Unconsciously, he was searching for a large creature with scales.

"How do you know that?"

The question surprised Erza. "Because he's dead!"

"Were you there when he died?"

"No."

"Do you know what happened?"

The requip mage blinked twice. "Do _you _what happened?" She shot back.

Makarov chuckled and shook his head.

"Who were there when Natsu was supposedly killed?"

"Happy and Lucy were present on the crime scene. Gray, Wendy and I also accompanied on the mission, but we were fighting elsewhere."

"What do we know about Natsu's death?" Master asked.

Erza swallowed, but finished her story with a fragile voice. "Lucy seems to think he is still alive. Happy says he was killed with magic. When we found them, Lucy was unconscious and Happy was murmuring that magic was evil."

"Lucy came to me that day."

Erza held her breath.

"It wasn't the monster who hit Natsu with magic."

The redhead widened her eyes. "How does she know that? Happy said she wasn't awake when Natsu got hit, slipped and fell of the edge." Erza clenched her teeth. "On top of that, we never found his body!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Who did it?"

The master turned around, looked her in the eye and spoke the following words.

"It was Zeref."

.

.

.

**A/N: Again, I know this is short, but hopefully it will leave you wanting for more. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	4. Mystery

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer. Please understand that the chapters are supposed to be short. It sort of fits this story, according to me. **

**Anyway, a major thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy it and stick to it until I get sick of it, ghihi.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_Mystery_

"Why is Natsu a dragon?"

Lucy turned her head towards her friend and smiled. "He has always been a dragon."

Happy yawned , but purred when Lucy petted his head. "But now he has taken the form of a dragon?" He asked.

Lucy confirmed his question by nodding her head.

"But how? I saw him got shot with a burst of magic."

Lucy shook her head. "How come you want to talk about it now? You never believed me before."

The blue exceed sighed and closed his eyes. "Because I desperately want to believe." Tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay to hope for the best."

"Just promise me one thing," Happy whispered between sobs.

"What is it?"

"Don't fly away like Natsu did."

.

.

.

The following day in the afternoon, the blonde mage got a surprise visit from Erza.

"I'm sorry," Erza murmured.

Lucy frowned. "For what?" She asked in confusion.

"For not believing you."

Lucy chuckled. "Don't worry. You just wanted to protect me."

A comfortable silence followed, just after Lucy offered her a cheesecake. Erza happily complied.

"I assume you talked to Master," Lucy asked as her teammate nodded her head.

"There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Why did you never say you saw Zeref in the first place?"

"Because I thought I was dreaming. Happy told me I had been unconscious the entire time, so I thought it was a hallucination. When you guys brought me back to the infirmary, I imagined Natsu was there. He told me to find master, to tell him what I saw. My mind decided to hold on to the thought that Natsu was alive, so I started living in a fantasy world. When I finally snapped out of it, the image of Zeref being there also seemed like an illusion."

"Why tell this now? Why not earlier?"

"You never asked."

A sad expression covered Erza's face. "I'm also sorry for not listening."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"So, why is Natsu not dead?"

"I don't know what Zeref's intentions were and why he was there. All I know is that instead of what was supposed to kill Natsu, it turned him into a dragon."

"How do you know that?" Erza asked in frustration.

Lucy smirked. "Because Natsu showed himself to me. That's why I know it is not an illusion."

.

.

.

Lucy yawned as she rested her head on the counter.

Mira smiled at the peaceful pace of the guild member. She hadn't seen Lucy like this in a while.

"Where is Natsu?"

A blunt question, but Lucy answered immediately. "He's flying."

"Is he seeking for answers?"

"Tomorrow is a mystery."

Mira frowned. "You're not making any sense."

Lucy smiled gently and apologized.

.

.

.

"Why aren't we looking for the damn fire bastard?"

Lucy shrugged. "It's impossible. He's flying."

Gray clenched his teeth, but decided not to answer.

Lucy squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. "Don't dwell on it. Have a little patience."

"Goddamnit. The bastard was dead and now that we know he is still alive, he decided to go flying for fuck's sake."

"Watch you language, Gray. You just sound like Gajeel," Erza interrupted him.

The ice mage growled. "I just want him back home."

"Everybody does," Happy said.

The celestial mage giggled. "You just want to fight!"

Gray smirked at her statement.

.

.

.

Gajeel hit the table with his fist. "I'm done with this shit!"

"Gajeel!" Levy protested and placed a hand on his arm. The dragon slayer shook her off.

"We're supposed to look for that fire fairy. All we do is sit back and relax," Gajeel said. "I'm done with this shit!" He repeated.

"He can't be found as long as he's flying," Lucy replied in an annoyed tone. "Moreover, we can't help him."

"We're Fairy Tail!" Elfman shouted. "We help out every guild member!"

The blonde girl shook her head. "Forget it."

"Damn you..." Gajeel whispered dangerously.

"Watch your tone, son. We have to wait till the moment is there," Master said.

And so they waited.

.

.

.

Lucy smiled.

"_He's here!"_

_._

.

.

**A/N: And here it is! Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. Find the answer!

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Don't write me off just yet.  
****This is a flashback. This explains why Lucy knows Natsu is a dragon. It is, once again, short, but it fits the story!**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me! I really_really _appreciate**** it!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5  
**_Find the answer_

.

.

.

Lucy sighed. It had been a week since she had discovered her mind was playing tricks on her. Natsu was an illusion. He had never been with here. Her thoughts were clouded. The blonde mage couldn't think of anything else.

"You okay?"

Lucy nodded her head slightly and did not face the way the voice was coming from.

"You don't look okay."

The celestial mage huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What does it matter?" she said, "it's not like he's coming back."

Gray sighed in response. "Though, I'm glad you realise that now."

Her friend took her hand and pulled her up from the bench. "We should be working on your recovery."

"I know. I'm still weak."

"You're getting better."

"Eventually, perhaps."

Gray gritted his teeth, but decided not to response. Instead, he threw his arm around her waist and supported her back. Silence followed as he tried to make Lucy walk once more.

"I miss him."

Her teammate nodded. "I miss him too."

.

.

.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Lucy stretched her painful limbs and shook her head. "I just got out of bed," she answered.

"It's already afternoon," Erza protested.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Lucy chuckled. "No, Happy is a loud snorer."

Erza smiled in response and laid her hand on Lucy's fragile arm.

"I know you are worried, Erza, but you shouldn't be."

Her female friend huffed. "You are even too weak to walk."

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't ever forget that. I'm not giving up just yet."

The requip mage smiled gently. "And that's why we are helping you."

The ex-heiress grinned and her female companion raised an eyebrow. To make the situation funnier, Erza mimicked her grin.

"Now we look just like Natsu!" Lucy said.

Erza laughed. "He knows how to cheer people up with that grin. Too bad we miss those k-nines."

Silence followed.

"I shall make you some breakfast then."

Lucy mumbled a response. "I miss him."

Erza smiled softly. "Me too... Me too."

.

.

.

"Can I move in with you, pretty_pretty_ please, Lushy?"

Lucy smirked. "I thought you already did?"

Happy shook his head and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Lucy stroke his fur affectionately.

"I've been switching places between you, Wendy and Lisanna."

Lucy sighed. "Lisanna raised you, you know? Wouldn't it be for the best if you moved in with her?"

"You're my partner now. You're weak and I can't leave you alone."

The celestial mage rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Why does everybody keep repeating I'm weak!"

"Because you are!"

"Yeah, but only temporary. I'll be back on my feet in no time!"

"I'm still staying with you."

Lucy laughed quietly. "I love ya, too, bud," she said in the strangest accent she could think of. "But don't ever forget I'm a Fairy Tail mage, too."

"You're my partner now. Of course I will always remember that."

Lucy poked his nose and the blue cat protested.

"I miss him."

"I miss him even more."

Both knew they missed him equally.

.

.

.

The dragon had a broad body with a long thick neck. Its scales were red with a hint of pink. With each step he took, he slowly moved his muscular limbs and each foot ended in blunt claws. He watched her, as if he was fascinated by her appearance.

Lucy's body trembled, but not in fear. She was nervous. The only dragon she had seen in her entire life was Acnologia and she had been frightened, but this dragon made her feel calm.

The large creature tilted his head in curiosity and even took a step closer towards the young girl. Lucy's breathing got heavier and as she felt the warmth of the dragon's breath, she closed her eyes.

The girl stretched her arm and faced away. She reached out to the curious animal. The dragon softly poked her hand.

Lucy's eyes shot open. A whirlwind of memories and images went through her mind.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed.

Large tears formed in her eyes. Immediately, the nervousness in her body disappeared and the young mage threw herself at her best friend.

"But how..." Lucy whispered.

A low grumble emerged from the dragon's throat and it formed the word Zeref. Lucy widened her eyes.

"I wasn't dreaming?"

Smoke came out of his nostrils as he shook his head.

"Can you turn back to normal?"

Once again, Natsu shook his enormous head.

"I must find the answer," he said in a low voice.

"Then find it."

The creature nodded. The dragon spread his wings as a small wind formed which blow Lucy a few inches back.

Lucy grinned. "You're big!"

Natsu snorted.

"I'm all fired up!"

.

.

.

**A/N: Are you fired up? Leave a review while you're at it! :) **


End file.
